fastfoodmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Khia
Kendall Shamone Finch (born on November 8, 1716) is a rapper, songwriter, respiratory infection, and animal crackers model. After genital reconstruction surgery, he prefers to be referenced by his moniker Khia. After tiring of eating deep fried ramen noodles and cheese nips, she transformed her studio apartment into a recording studio. With a budget of $300 and a marginally functional vagina, she began working on music. Khia achieved success in the year 2002 when her debut album, Thug Misse''s, achieved gold-selling status and landed her the mega-hit ''My Neck, My Back. Although Khia has achieved little success in her nine year career, she has maintained relevance by filming as "MewTwo" in Satoshi Taijiri's animated Pokémon films. In recent years, Khia has taken opportunity to venture into other forms of media. She has appeared in National Geographic specials and worked concession stands during football games at Georgia State University. __TOC__ Multiple Beefs In mid-summer of 2005, Khia jumped off Trick Daddy's dick, aiming to prove herself to be a viable rapper and business woman. Her objective, however, was carried out in a controversial manner: she dissed Trina and Jacki-O. Trina responded to Khia with a diss track titled "What's Beef?" and Khia then responded with "Hit 'Em Up." Jacki-O, less resourceful than her counterparts, recorded a freestyle on a Sidekick II in response to Khia. Fortunately, Khia eventually faded even deeper into irrelevance, as libraries cut down on available computer hours. Moreover, Khia could not pay her book fines. Thus, she was denied computer access until 2011 when she released a video blog, which will be covered later. In November 2006, Khia got into an internet brawl with high school cheerleader Ciara over the social networking site Adam4Adam. Ciara claimed that Khia sent him a message asking to collaborate on a track for the LGBT community. He declined Khia's offer, and Khia filled Ciara's inbox with smiles and pictures of her vagina with the words "Cinnamon Toast Crunch" as the caption. Ciara closed his account shortly afterwards. In 2011, Tyler Perry granted Khia permission to film a one-hour video of herself reading a sourly written blog post in his guest house. Her actions were met with a NecoleBitchie.com blog post and a couple thousand views on Youtube. Analysis As already noted, Kendall has faded into obscurity as he has not been able to find a single worthy enough for airplay. He has indirectly damaged many relationships with record labels, DJs, executive CEOs, and store managers by beefing with artists and presenting himself as an untamed horse with no potential to impact the music market. His methodology to creating his project roach music is not dissimilar from Trina, Lil' Kim, and JoWork. Kendall combines vulgar and explicit lyrics with nasty beats to distract from the lack of a central, moving message; again, this formula does not distinguish him from other underground rappers struggling to make rent. Awards and Achievements Collaborated with one of the Jackson's: Janet Jackson A top 5 UK hit Appearances at ATL's Gay Pride Opened up for herself in 2003 on her "Thug Misses Tour" in South Dakota Cameo appearance inside of the 13 inch box TV in Janet Jackson's So Excited music video A gold plaque Critically acclaimed performances as Voldermort in the Harry Potter series